Oukaroman prologue
by Wos99944
Summary: Based on the DGM BL game, Oukaroman. Join Allen as he ventures into Japan to find General Cross, but to find a specific Innocence that his Master has lost.


Disclaimer: I only own the idea of translating and publish this on Fanfiction

Summary: Based on the DGM BL game, Oukaroman. Join Allen as he ventures into Japan to find General Cross, but to find a specific Innocence that his Master has lost.

Hi there, so how's everyone lately? Sorry that I've spent quite a time to translate this story…this is mainly for you guys who want to read and understand what is going on in the game. So without any further ado, let's begin the story.

Oukaroman Prologue:

Standing in front of the blooming sakura flowers, I widen my eyes upon the sight. The petals were falling like snow, even one of them landed on my head and shoulder. This is my first time seeing such wondrous sight.

"And Master is here…" I mumbled to myself. Once we've gotten news of him, we immediately made our way to here, Japan. When saying 'we', I meant me, Lavi and Kanda, on this paradise where the sakura petals dances all around. Even though I've traveled with Master to various countries over the past few years, this is my first time in Japan. I heard that most of the Japanese refer their native species as the land of sakura. Once spring arrives, the blooming season starts. Never in my life I thought of them, lest seeing them in reality. The moment the sakura released their petals, it was more glorious than I had even expected. Speaking of which, Master will undoubtedly still taste his liquor regardless of such seasons. Yes, somewhere in Japan.

I was about to go to dreamland whilst looking at the sakura flowers when Kanda and Lavi yell at me, bringing me back to reality.

"Allen!" Lavi calls out. "If you continue leaving your mouth open like that, you'll bound to have petals for lunch!"

"Oi, hurry up." Kanda said, annoyingly. "Otherwise we'll leave you behind!"

"P-Please wait! I'm coming…" I yelped as I rush to catch up with them who were already in front of me.

Near a house:

"Wow, what a huge resident house!" I gasped at the size of it. I dropped my jaws. The sun shone its light upon the roof along with its evergreen neighboring trees. Seeing such sights are of course, rare for me to see that my heart beats faster naturally. The quiet and peaceful Timcampy who was resting in my clothes starts to struggle to get out and lingers outside.

"It's not a house…" Lavi said. "It's an inn…"

"An inn?" I widen my eyes, as if Lavi has grown an alien head.

"Yup. It's something like a hotel…" Lavi explains. "And from today onwards, everyone will be living under the same roof."

"There's nothing to be happy about!" I said dramatically.

"And we're not here for fun." Kanda added on.

"Our mission is to find and protect Master…" I finished the sentence for Kanda. The Earl and the Noah clan have been tracking down the Generals with the motive to end their lives. After one of the Generals has been murdered, we were immediately assigned to protect various generals. Speaking of which, Master is one of them. Moreover, he is the most unrestrained and the strangest person I've ever encountered among the generals, the infamous General Cross.

To find him requires lots of patience and energy. If not for the help of Lavi and Kanda, I would not have made it this far and only after finding him a very long time, we've managed to track him down to Japan. But is he really here? Or maybe, he has fallen into the Akumas' trap? I started shaking my head to get rid of such thoughts. Master…won't be defeated that easily.

"What's wrong? Such a serious expression you got there!" Lavi asks.

"W-What? Oh it's nothing…" I flashes him a smile.

"If there's anything that you feel like getting off your chest, do tell your Big Brother about it. I'll give you suggestions." Lavi smiles back.

"As long as we don't get into a bigger problem than this…" I sighed heavily, Lavi mistook it as criticism.

"W-What's with that sigh? I'm so hurt!" Lavi starts to cuddle me tight, refuses to let me go.

"L-Lavi, stop snuggling me around!" I yelp but to no avail, I'm starting to blush.

"Oi, stop playing around and come over here this instant." Kanda screams at us, obviously he was getting annoyed.

"Aw, Yuu's angry. I'm so scared!" Lavi whimpers.

"This is all Lavi's fault!" I claimed.

"Eh, my fault?" Lavi gasps.

In the middle of our quarrels, we're interrupted by someone who calls out our names. Lavi, Kanda and I turn to look towards the direction of the voice. At the entrance, is a person who is waving at us and shouldn't be here is Komui. "Hey you three! Over here!" He shouted across.

"Why is he here?" Lavi whispers to us.

"Ch'. Who knows?" Kanda scowls. "That mad scientist should be back at the Black Order Main Headquarters instead of being here."

"What's the matter with you thee? Being late and all?" Komui asks, grinning.

"Speaking of us late," I started my conversation. "What are you doing here, Komui-san?"

He, as the Supervisor of the Main Headquarters, he should be busy in his office doing his work assigned by the Higher Ups. Unless…the Black Order is in dismay again…

"Ah, what a marvelous and such imposing inn!" Komui gasps. "And with a hot spring as well!" Realization hits me hard.

"So in other words, the reason why you're here…" I started. I narrow my eyes whilst Komui remain silent. "KOMUI-SAN!" Kanda and Lavi have gotten the hint.

"You scumbag! How could you leave your subordinates do all of your work and rum all the way here!" Kanda growls lowly.

"But isn't that what everyone's doing when they're on a mission? I also want to relax in the hot spring as well once in a while!" Komui protests.

"Seriously, just for this?" I stare at him disbelieving.

"Haha, so like Komui-san." Lavi chuckles. "Always doing such unusual stuff!"

"Is this suppose to be interesting, Lavi?" I snapped with my smile still there.

"Ma, Allen-kun calm down…" Komui tried to calm me.

"And whose fault do you think it is?" I twitched.

"Um, it's Lavi's fault!" He said it accusingly.

"Eh, my fault?" Lavi gasps. "It sounds so wrong!" Komui chuckles at Lavi's comment. With that, Lavi, Kanda and I and the person who shouldn't be here, Komui went inside the inn.

Inside the inn:

"Wow, the insides are as comparable to the outside." Lavi hustles. This inn does have a sense of interior design. Such imposing, and fabulous sense of fashion it have…decorations were hung all over the place…I walk towards one of them and it's a…TURTLE?

"If you damage it, your debts will roll bigger…" Kanda smirks, enjoying the face I put up.

"A-As if…" I got scared when I heard that cursed word which I brought my hand back immediately.

"I'll book your rooms. Allen-kun, you guys move your belongings to your rooms first." Komui suggests, I nodded as a response before Lavi, Kanda and I head for our rooms.

"Wow," I gasped. "This is so definitely my room!" I cheered as I rush to check my room. Just outside, is the garden behind the inn. Like I said, this is my first time. So naturally I run all around my room like a five-year old kid. Watching me, Lavi steals a smile on his face.

"Well, the room number is right…so my and Yuu's room should be at both side of your room since one person is entitled to one room." Lavi said.

"I don't understand why, but my heart beats so fast right now." I said with my eyes beamed with life.

"Che'. What a kid…" Kanda resist rolling his eyes. I immediately got annoyed. I ignore him checking the contents of the room behind each door.

"Okay, what is this room for?" I asked Lavi and Kanda. Inside were beautiful sort of kimono hanging.

"Um, I don't know…" Lavi scratches his head. Oh right, Lavi is a Bookman; he has no need to read such minor details.

"That is a bathrobe cabinet…" Kanda explained.

"Er, bathrobes?" I was puzzled by what he said.

"Oh, I heard it before!" Lavi said out of a sudden. "They're what Japanese referred to as casual outfit!"

"Really?" I was surprised. "But I've never seen Kanda even wore once in the Black Order before!"

"Judging by the weather and the location where the Black Order is…do you think I could wear such outfits?" Kanda asks. I shake my head that does make sense.

"In that case, I want to wear a bathrobe!" I started whining.

"Hah, now?" Kanda raises his eyebrows. "We're only to required to wear after we've finished our bath or soaking in the hot spring!"

"Then what are we waiting for, let's head to the hot spring now!" I protested. Kanda and Lavi stares at me ironically. "After all, there shouldn't be anyone right at this point of time…"

"Go there yourself if you want to!" Kanda tch' before he turns his back on us and preparing to leave the room.

"B-But, I don't know how to dress in a bathrobe!" I whined.

"Don't worry." Lavi assures me. "I'll think of a way to dress you up in a bathrobe. Let's just head for the hot spring now!" With that, Lavi grabbed my arm and was about o lead the way when Kanda blocked the exit. Lavi stares at him, confused by his actions.

"I…I'll be going as well…" Kanda mumbles, loud enough for the both of us to hear.

"Really?" I cheered.

"Seriously, you should have said so earlier, Yuu." Lavi scolded him lightly, but Kanda ignore him.

"In that case, Tim?" I turn to my golem. "Stay here and guard the door." With that, we started heading to the hot spring.

Outside the dressing room:

"Eh, there's hot spring for men and women?" I was surprised. I thought usually they bathed together.

"What's wrong, Allen? Do you want to head the women's one?" Lavi teases. I shake my head rapidly. Heat is threatening to show on my cheeks. "No need to blush, we're all young men…"

"Don't compare me to you," I growl at him lowly.

"So noisy…" Kanda tch' as he went ahead of us.

"K-Kanda? Wait for me!" I chased after him.

When I head inside, it looks as though someone was already in the hot spring dressing up. Judging by the hazy figure, it seems to be a very tall male. But…eh? Where have I seen such familiar figure before?

"Hey guys…" I alert the both of them. "It seems like someone is there already…"

"Really?" Lavi looks disappointed. "Thought we're going to have it for ourselves…" I started heading into the hot spring.

"Sorry to bother…" I started apologizing, only to realize who is the mysterious person. I scream with all my might.

"Oi, stop screaming!" Kanda curses as he uses his hands to cover his ears.

"W-What's wrong?" Lavi pales a little. I point at the figure and as they turn to look, they share the same shocked expression with mine.

"Seriously? Why people like you appear at a place like this?" The man sighs.

"M-Master!" I gasped. Inside the hot spring, who just finished dressing his bathrobe and makes his way out to the dressing room is my Master…it was so like him, while we search for him high and low, he dares to soak in the hot spring all for himself.

"Wow, even though we've just arrived, but to find you this fast…I must say…we're lucky…" Lavi said, fascinated.

"Yeah, it's way too easy…" I even suspected it myself.

"Hah, for what?" said the unknowing Master.

"The Noah clan is on the move, they have the intentions of killing the generals which is why we're assigned to protect you."

"Ah, no wonder I've two stalkers who have been trying to stalk me but to no avail…" Master rubs his chin.

"S-Seriously?" I gasped. "Then you should have tell the Black Order about it so they can send faster protection!"

"Don't wanna!" He protests. "It's too troublesome."

"YOU-!" I clenched my fist, trying so hard to not vent my frustration out at him. Luckily, Kanda interrupts before I could even raise my hands on him.

"Now that we've finally found you, let's return back to the Black Order immediately…" Kanda suggests.

"But we've just arrived here and we haven't even test the hot spring yet!" Lavi whines.

"Then go and soak or drown yourself for all I care!" Kanda said, twitching his eyebrows.

"The Black Order huh?" Master folds his hand. He looks as though he was thinking about something, which never ceases to be a good thing. I had a bad feeling about this. "Who cares?" He has that creepy smile again. "I'm going for a second round in the hot spring!"

"Hah!" Kanda jolts.

"Yeah!" Lavi cheers. "That's one of the reasons why we're here, isn't it?"

"Why you-!" Kanda pops a vein as he prepares to unsheathe Mugen and kill Lavi. I quickly interrupt their talk.

"Aw, isn't that great?" I said. "We've come all the way here, surely we deserves a little break in the hot spring? I also want to learn to wear a bathrobe in the meantime as well!"

"Ch'." He replies as his answer as he went ahead of us first even though he looks unwilling.

"Looks like someone has reached to a new anger management level…" Lavi sighs.

"Anger management?" I was confused.

"You know, flirting, seducing, tempting and…" He blabbers on. I heard enough. I follow Kanda closely behind as I abandon Lavi on the spot.

Inside the hot spring:

"OH MY GOD! HOT! HOT!" I gasp. "Someone add some cold water please!"

"You idiot! The temperature is just right!" Master claims. "It is called a hot spring for a reason!"

"E-Even if you said it that way…" I start to lower myself in the huge tub.

"Allen~" Lavi hums. "If you're not in the hot spring soon, we can see ALL of you!"

"L-Lavi…" I blush heavily. "Where are you looking at? And Kanda…how could you tolerate such hotness?"

"By relaxing…" Kanda replies simply.

"Still, don't you think it's too hot?" I asked but gotten no response from him.

Somewhere in the inn:

"Hah, what a great time to relax…" I sighed.

"What do you expect from such attitude?" Master commented.

"Don't compare me to you…" I said. "I'm still young…"

"Oh? So are you implementing that I'm getting old?" He questions me.

"N-No, that's not what I meant…I have no says in older men take longer baths…" I protested.

"Hehehe, is that so?" Master chuckles. "I do understand your feelings, Allen."

"Wow, the sarcasm is getting dug deeper and deeper…" Lavi points out.

"I do understand too…" I silently cry out. Komui then appeared.

"Ah, so you guys are here, what are you-?" Komui said in midway before he emits a screech. "Allen-kun? Why are you guys with Cross?"

"Oh, we've retrieved him when we're about to soak in the hot spring…" Lavi explained.

"Retrieve? Hot spring?" Komui was confused.

"Yes, coincidentally too…" I elaborated.

"Well, that's great! Then let's head back to the Black Order this instant!" Komui suggested. Of course he would want us to return with him, otherwise it'll be hard for him to explain why he had abandon his job and came all the way here to Japan. If that's the case, he shouldn't have come in the first place!

"I'm sorry but I would have to decline!" Master replied immediately, without much thought.

"Eh? Wait a minute…what do you mean by that?" I ask.

"Yeah, you're obviously trying to give us a hard time. Don't you think such decision is reckless?" Komui tries to persuade.

"You're the one who is reckless in the first place…" I mumbled to myself, sweatdropping.

"To handle such things, isn't that your job?" Master argues. I knew it, my predictions do came true. However, for Master to be this indecisive, I wonder why.

"Then why couldn't you return with us?" I ask again.

"Because I've lost…that…" Master said.

"What's that? Your virginity?" I joked. (Sorry, can't help it.)

"The Innocence…" He mumbles, loud enough for us to hear. It took me a while before I realize what he had just said.

"WHAT!" I shouted, making sure all the occupants in the inn heard me. "OF ALL THINGS THAT YOU'VE LOST, YOU'VE LOST THE INNOCENCE?" Innocence is a special rare material that could defeat the Earl and the Noah clan, which is why the Earl and the Noah clan are also after them. How could this man…?

"Really? You've lost one of them?" Komui gasp whilst Master nodded as a reply.

"Where and when?" I ask him in a hurry as if my life depended on it.

"Oi, you're so noisy!" Master stops me. "Yes, it was about a month ago when I've just reached Japan…and I suspect that it's somewhere near this very inn here…

"So you've no idea of its exact location?" I sweatdropped.

"If I have, I would have grabbed the Innocence fast and rid myself out of this country!" Master argued. He does make sense for once. If Master didn't get the Innocence back, he would never be this irresponsible and leave Japan immediately, leaving the problem stay at there continuously. Sigh, this man, always giving us one trouble after another. And just like that, I begin my search for the particular Innocence…

So is it good? Is it bad? Do comment by clicking the button below that read "review" and if you want your fav pairings to be held and translated, and click that same button and tell me about it. Until next time

Yours sincerely,

Wos99944^_^


End file.
